Aiden Ambrose
Name: Ambrose, Aiden Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: Political Action Club, Cross Country Jr. Varsity, Track Hurdles. School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Aiden is the kind of boy who takes a lot of pride in his appearance, dotting on selecting outfits and how his hair falls almost as much as some of the more high maintenance girls. With a boyishly good looking face, girls into the pretty boy image have flocked to him in the past. His wavy highlighted blonde locks and his ever so lightly toned muscles make the girls find him irresistable. Aiden prefers to be a friend to girls rather than a lover though, and thus falls into the slightly stereotypical role of 'gay best friend.' Best friend to almost anyone who will take the chance to get to know him, although there are those who look down upon him because of his orientation, something Aiden swears he never chose. Others view him as just another pretty face. These people really don't know Aiden at all. Biography: His life has been relatively normal. He has a Mother, Father and two younger sisters. He aspires to be a politician, a senator someday and enjoys going to youth legislative programs. Other: He's not the most daring individual. Heights make him especially nervous. Number: Male Student No. 4 The above biography is as written by Pickle. No changes or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Colt .357 Revolver Conclusions: The fact that he probably knows a lot of people will help him out later on if he looks for allies. Hopefully, he won't spend time on his hair in the SOTF ACT...if he worries too much about that stuff, then he's a pretty easy target for the others. Game Evaluations Handled by: Pickle, Adam Kills: None Killed by: Angelina Kaige Collected Weapons: Colt .357 Revolver (designated weapon, to Umi Martin, back to Aiden, to Kiyoko Asakawa, back to Aiden) Allies: Umi Martin, Daisuke Andou, Kiyoko Asakawa, Andrew Lipson, Cassandra Roivas, Fred Hughes, Heather Pendergast, Jeremy Torres, Eddie Serjeantson, Miranda Grey, Mallory DeLuca, Glenn Hughes; briefly Edward Rommel, Garrett Langston, Kichiro Taka, Peri Barclay Enemies: Gabrielle Minase, Daphne Rudko, Jason Andrews, Eh-Sun Choi, Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde, Antonio Franchini, Angelina Kaige Mid-Game Evaluation: Aiden's journey began at the well, where immediately following his awakening he stumbled upon Daisuke Andou, who had also been dropped in the vicinity. Hesitantly, Aiden called out to Daisuke, hoping to establish a new ally. However, the duo was quickly interrupted when a scared Umi Martin burst onto the scene, pointing her gun and shouting orders. The two young men gladly accepted Umi's terms, and Aiden even tossed her his weapon to solidify that he was not playing. After a moment of debate, the three decided to form an alliance. Quickly deciding that the well was not the safest of places, the three set off for the makeshift hospital. On the way to the hospital, through the woods, Umi poked fun at Aiden for giving up his weapon so easily, which sent Aiden on an almost joking defensive. He fell quite silent, however, as Daisuke spoke up, sending a tone of seriousness over the conversation and setting Umi into a near-panic over what may be lurking at the hospital. All things aside, however, their journey continued. It was almost as Daisuke had expected, the resident killer on the island, Hawley Faust, had taken up residence in the hospital. Umi almost opted to walk through the front door, but Daisuke quickly disappeared around the side. Unbenowst to Umi, he was checking out the interior via the back door. He came back quickly, informing the group of the current situation inside. Inside, Hawley caught a glimpse of Daisuke when he had peeked, and had now opened a window and shouted out a warning to the trio outside. Not calling back in response, they continued to hide in the bushes. Hawley once again called out, announcing he was leaving, and Daisuke's violent tendencies emerged at that moment. He was going to try to ambush Hawley. Umi slapped him back to reality, but the noise the sound made gave away their position. It was when Hawley emerged from the hospital that Aiden finally sprung into action, managing to instruct the others to run. The trio took off, Hawley firing off shots behind them. One of the shells found its way across Aiden's shoulder, tearing through flesh and muscle and effectively sending Aiden plummeting to the ground. Daisuke quickly came to his aide, tossing him over his shoulder as the three hightailed it away from the hospital. Their next stop was the waterfall. The place was all but abandoned at current, and Daisuke flopped Aiden down on the ground as the young boy complained about the pain in his arm. Umi sat down to examine Aiden's wound. Meanwhile, Aiden was getting worse and worse. He had actually become delirious, and went on a short rant about acne breakouts and cute boys. After a few moments, Aiden passed out. While Aiden remained in his state of unconsciousness, Edward Rommel appeared on the scene, startling the group. Ed seemed to be harmless, and was quickly embraced by the group. Only seconds later, however, another face appeared from the undergrowth, were he had been watching the group intently: Gabrielle Minase. Aiden came to in the middle of all the confusion, and immediately started trying to reason with Minase. Of course, this was to no avail. Minase was intent on killing them and taking their weapons, despite the fact that he was grotesquely outnumbered. Even more confusion arose as an injured and delusional Garrett Langston stumbled onto the scene. Ed quickly grabbed Garrett and headed off to a save place, leaving the three to contend with Minase. It was Daisuke who finally put the crazed student down. After Daisuke's gun sounded off, Umi instructed the group to retreat, assuming someone had heard Dai's gunshot. The three evacuated the waterfall and headed up to the lookout point. Umi and Daisuke conversed about Minase's murder, the upcoming announcement, and a way to escape the island as Aiden sat in silence. The chat was cut short as another voice rang out from the point. After a brief moment, the group was introduced to the handicapped Andrew Lipson, who had just been abducted and tossed on the island. Lipson was completely oblivious to the game, and Umi was forced to explain their situation to him. Aiden expressed his sorrow over Minase's death, and that was when it came... the announcement, telling them that not just Minase was gone, but that five other students had also been killed. Directly after the announcement, the group was approached by an unfamiliar face, Kichiro Taka. His companion Kiyoko Asakawa trailed after him, and Cassandra Roivas, who had had also aligned himself with, was not far behind. After a somewhat tense situation, the Aiden and the group found themselves with quite the slew of allies. However, it was Kichiro who noticed the fire that had broken out in the bamboo coppice, and he abandoned the group in a mad dash. The group continued to camp out on the lookout point up through the second announcement. Directly afterward, Andrew attempted to reach fellow student Adam Dodd. However, his plan was hit with a series of unfortunate events which resulted in his death, right in front of the entire group. Meanwhile, Chi Masumi had just arrived at the point, preparing to commit suicide. However, when she was greeted by the group, Chi had a sudden change of plans and attempted to take Umi's MAC-10. A tense situation unfolded between the new girl and Kiyoko, and after inquiring as to the whereabouts of Wednesday Garci, Chi left. After the encounter, the group headed for the warehouse, hoping to salvage something of use for their escape plan. At the warehouse, they stumbled upon another group of people, including the likes of Devi Satome, Heather Pendergast, Fred Hughes, Garrett Langston and Jeremy Torres. Immediately after the group entered the warehouse, Devi set out, annoyed at all the noise that had been made. It was Fred who accepted the group with open arms, allowing them to stay in the warehouse. It was also Fred who quickly disbanded from the warehouse in search of his brother, Glenn Hughes. Jeremy and Heather were at his heels, and it once again, Aiden's group was left alone in the warehouse. As the group agreed to rest, Peri Barclay dropped in on them. Aiden had fallen asleep on the couch, and in the meantime, Kiyoko had taken his discarded gun. All hell broke loose momentarily when Kiyoko fired at Peri. Once Aiden retrieved his weapon, however, things calmed down a bit. Soon after, Garrett expressed his wishes to hunt down Jacob Starr, which meant he would soon be leaving the group. Only moments later, Aiden once again lost consciousness. To add to the drama, Max McNeal had made his way to the warehouse, hoping to gain access to it. Umi quickly ran the boy off, becoming paranoid of their continually growing numbers. Right after that, Garrett made his exit, dwindling down the group even more. Umi ordered Peri outside, and it was Peri who ended her life, before returning inside and telling the group she ran off. Meanwhile, Aiden was getting worse and worse. The scene became even more chaotic as Kiyoko headed upstairs, leaving only a suicide note behind. Cassandra followed her, thinking she was up to no good, and it was upstairs that the two girls did each other in. Finally, Aiden slipped back into consciousness, just in time to witness the horror that had unfolded. Peri began to turn on Aiden and Daisuke, and eventually left the warehouse. Stevan Hyde joined the party, briefly. However, he never quite made it into the warehouse. Inside, Aiden and Daisuke decided to continue with their escape plan, and decided they should go to the school building. However, they first had to make a pitstop at the makeshift hospital. Inside the hospital, Aiden instructed Daisuke to attempt to diagnose what was wrong with him. Outside, Jeremy Torres was approaching the hospital. Mallory DeLuca was not far behind him. They were soon joined by the likes of Eddie Serjeantson and Miranda Grey. Fred Hughes and Heather Pendergast brought up the rear, and somewhere in the midst, Glenn Hughes also made an appearance. Aiden continued to sit in silence as he and Daisuke were reunited with Fred's group, along with the newcomers. It was in the hospital that Aiden advertised his plan to escape the island. Talks of escape were cut short, however, with the appearance of Daphne Rudko, who was out for blood. Eddie and Miranda quickly met their maker at the end of Daphne's knife. Meanwhile, the rest of the group tried to take the girl on. More chaos was created when Jason Andrews showed up. Sometime during the chaos, Fred tossed a flashbang toward Daphne, stunning her temporarily. Glenn tried to show the wounded girl the error of her ways, and she finally saw them, only to be massacred moments later by Jason. Meanwhile, Aiden had gone into quite the panic inside the hospital. In a bold move, Fred took off, hoping to lure Jason away from the hospital. It was here that Aiden got his first hands-on action in the game, when he joined Heather in shooting at Jason, who had not followed Fred as anticipated. A mass panic formed inside the building when the next announcement came on, informing all of them that they were currently located in a danger zone. Jason took off, and Aiden's group was not far behind. Aiden retreated to the woods, hoping to meet up with the others there. He came back just long enough to see to it that Daisuke escaped with Mallory, and the group rendezvoused in the woods. Their time in the woods was brief. They were there just long enough to regroup... those of them that were still alive, anyway. After everyone arrived, the group set out on their new destination: the school. Once meeting up at the school, Glenn entered, along with Daisuke and Aiden. Inside, Eh-Sun Choi was sprawled out on the floor. When Aiden reached out to help Eh-Sun, she promptly attacked him with a cattle prod and ran off. Somewhere in the chaos, Daisuke took off, back toward the woods. Stevan Hyde had made his presence known in the school, and Peri Barclay soon joined in on the fun. Soon enough, Daisuke returned. Antonio Franchini joined in, adding yet another player into the mix. Eh-Sun soon came back as well. All the while, Aiden simply lie in the floor of the school, stunned by the cattle prod. He just laid there until all of the chaos outside was over. Nothing was heard of Aiden after this school building incident. It was a given that he had left the building, because he was nowhere to be found during Daisuke's demise. Aiden finally turned up trekking along the Eastern Shore, where he ran into terrorist Angelina Kaige and, not knowing who she was, offered her a helping hand. This was a lethal mistake, as Kaige turned around and let Aiden have it with a bullet in the chest. Aiden's life quickly came to a hault at the hands of Kaige, ending his long and drawn out struggle to survive. Post-Game Evaluation: This boy... well... he was a coward. He stood down when his friends stood up for him. Well played, boy-o. That's why he lived as long as he did. It's a pity that he didn't know how to take care of himself once he'd managed to obliterate the fools he'd been traveling with. Because of that, he met his fate at the hands of Miss TBLUE. Memorable Quotes: "I was calling out to Daisuke to see if he would join me... and as for my gun... maybe I, maybe I knew you wouldn't shoot. Maybe I knew you aren't that kind of person and I'm simply playing you both. Trying to make you both think that I'm innocent and naive and trustworthy. How do you really know that I won't simply betray you both when your backs turned?" - To Umi Martin in a failed attempt to convince her he might be a threat. "Am I all broken out?! Oh hurry it's in the side pouch of my bag." - To Umi Martin while delirious after being shot. "Anyone know Klingon?" - While discussing an escape plan. Other/Trivia *Boy #4, Aiden Ambrose, is one of the "first generation" characters on the island. He was the second longest lasting, only being outlived by Adam Dodd. *Aiden is based off of his handler, Pickle. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Aiden, from beginning to end. *Starting Point For Boy #16 *On Their Way (Daisuke, Umi, and Aiden) *At The Entrance *Chillin' At The Waterfall *LookOUT *Starting Place For B#54 *Arrival *Survival Of The Fittest *Arrival (Second visit to thread) *Survival Of The Fittest (Second visit to thread) *'99' *You'll Never Change What's Been And Gone... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Aiden Ambrose. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students